Darkest Secrets
by Zeth Dankera
Summary: When Ed is inspecting a laboratory and an unexpected even occurs, how will he cope with the new changes? Parental!Roy and Parental!Hughes rated T cause that's the safest.


Edward as a Vampire

Quietly, Ed slipped into the abandoned warehouse. The assignment was simple; Find any survivors of the experiments and rescue them. If they were beyond control, ask for backup. That was the plan. Ed had been the one to go in first, disobeying the Colonel's orders and sneaking in without the others. He darted behind a crate, then another, until he reached a door. Wrapping his steel fingers around it, he broke the lock and pulled it open and entered a room that was too cold for his liking. Walking in slowly, he made his way to a table where what he thought was a human corpse remained. The body wasn't breathing visibly at all. When he got to the person, however, it opened its eyes, momentarily making Ed freeze in shock. Then it pounced on him, ramming Ed into the wall and knocking the wind out of him. He stood there, panting, not noticing as the man began to tilt his head forward towards Ed's neck, mouth opening, revealing fangs that were sharp like needles. The boy squirmed under the experiment's grip, but to no avail. He could only close his eyes as two fangs bit sharply into his neck.

(Ed's POV)

I could only turn my head away from that… creature as it began to pierce my skin with its fangs. I stifled a gasp as I felt the needle-like teeth bite into my artery. Then I felt pain as I had never known course through my body. I could feel him drinking my blood, some of it running down my neck and staining my shirt. The scientific mind inside of me knew that this was some type of venom, and the other part that had read the stories and fables about mythical creatures knew that the pain I was feeling wasn't from the blood or venom.

I screeched in pain as the venom began to enter my bloodstream and spread to my heart and everywhere. It felt like all the cells in my body were starting to die and then be replaced by stronger ones, and it was happening all at once, all throughout my body. Now I was grateful that my arm and leg were gone; at least that dulled the pain that I could have had. The experiment continued to drink my blood, and I could feel the pain dull. I knew that I was losing too much blood, and I was going to die. The prospect scared me. I began to writhe even harder under his grip, but to no avail. I was seeing black at the edges of my vision when a bullet shot rang out. The experiment dropped away from me, its body limp, a bullet wound was in his head.

(Roy's POV)

I raced through the halls, my men around me barging down several doors. Ed had been gone for over five minutes, and I had been stupid enough to think that he would come back soon after seeing if the warehouse was secure. How stupid I had been. And now Ed was probably somewhere searching for the Philosopher's Stone or-

A gunshot rang from further down, where Hawkeye had barged down door. Strange thing was, the door hadn't taken that long to barge down. After hearing the shot, all of the military immediately turned serious, whereas they had been less so earlier. I rushed towards the room, although I wasn't prepared for what I was about to see.

Slumped against a wall was Ed, his face full of shock. That worried me. He was only shocked if something was too much for him, which rarely ever happened. This was even worse than what had happened with Nina, all those years back. The next thing I noticed was a human corpse on the floor, a bullet wound in its head. Hawkeye stood over it, her arms shaking. And then I noticed a third thing. Ed was bleeding.

From two fang-like holes in his neck and blood dripping out of both.

He was also sweating, seeming to have just come out of some type of pain or physical exertion. And then he stared at me, opening his mouth ever so slightly. And I could see something that hadn't been in his mouth before.

Two fangs that were long and pointy instead of regular incisors.

I could hear my men begin to assemble behind me, and luckily they couldn't see what was happening because I was blocking the doorway. I turned around, saying with an air of command, "No need to worry, Hawkeye just found a rat and jumped, shooting it. Everyone continue to search for more experiments, we've found Fullmetal but he seems to be a little scared of Hawkeye's reaction. Move along." Luckily my influence on them worked and they all resumed looking for experiments. I walked through the room and crouched next to Ed. He was breathing hard, his face sweaty. I could tell that he was tired, more than I could ever have imagined that someone would be tired. His golden eyes were hazy and unfocused. I waved my hand in front of them, and he looked up, a sleepy look on his face. I began to ask him questions, my voice low.

"Ed, what happened here? And why do you have bite marks on your neck? Is it from that man?"

He said nothing for a while, his eyes still unfocused. Then after a minute he spoke quietly, rasping out some of the words. "Yes, he bit me. But I don't remember much of it right now. I'm so tired, and I feel the urge to…" He swallowed, a look on his face that told me he didn't want to confess something.

"Ed, what do you have the urge to do?" I asked quietly, but inside I knew what he was going to say next.

"…. I have the urge… to start drinking your blood." He seemed scared by the prospect, but I could tell that he needed it in a way. Behind me I could hear Hawkeye gasp as she saw his fangs.

It scared me, what he had said. But I swallowed my anxiety and asked him another question. "Do you feel like you'll feel better if you do?"

He seemed surprised that I was even considering the possibility of allowing him to drink my blood, and at the same time I could see that hunger in his eyes, but he was trying hard to suppress it. Ed nodded, and I leaned forward so that only he could hear. "I'm only doing this because you say you need it, Ed. If it turns out that you were lying, I might just have to tell a few secrets to some high ranking officials."

"Sir, this is wrong. What are you thinking-"

"He needs my blood, Lieutenant. There's no other way for him to survive!"

"And how do you know that?"

I bit my lip. "It's because I can just tell. But if Fullmetal dies and it's because I didn't do what I thought I should've, I wouldn't forgive myself."

She was silent for a while, only the banging of opening doors was to be heard. Taking her silence as a yes, I pulled Ed closer so that his mouth was near my neck. "Now hurry up and drink, and that's an order."

(Ed's POV)

I was shocked when he told me to drink his blood, but I couldn't ignore the feeling of hunger that I had any more. The other experiment had drained me of what blood I had left; so naturally I would need to drink more if I was a vampire. I hesitantly bared my newfound fangs over Mustang's neck. But I stopped momentarily. This wasn't right. I couldn't drink another person's blood, it wasn't humane. I flinched at the thought. I wasn't human any more; those ideas didn't apply to me. And besides, if I didn't drink now, I might die. It made me sick to think that I would have to live off of other people. But I knew that I couldn't survive any other way. Slowly I let my fangs sink into Mustang's neck and let myself drink the dark red substance known as blood. Immediately my newfound vampire senses (or at least that's what I could guess I was) took over, and soon I was drinking his blood hungrily, for all the senses around me egged me on to drink more. The smell of his blood, the feeling of my fangs, the sound of blood being drunk all caused me to continue on until he tried to push me away from him.

(Roy's POV)

It was a bit strange and most unpleasant to have Ed drink my blood. Strange because vampires were overall strange and unpleasant because blood dripping down your neck could never be good. Eventually, when I had thought that he had had enough, I pushed him gently, but he would not budge. I started to panic, thinking that he might drink all of my blood, and so I did what I thought I would never do to Ed.

I snapped my fingers and burned just the slightest bit, of his back. Finally he fell back from me with a shriek. We both sat there for a while, both of us sweating and both of us dripping with blood. I put a hand to my neck, wincing when I touched the puncture wound. There was blood from my neck to my shoulder, staining the material a purple-ish red color. Across from me Fullmetal was panting and blood dripped from his lips. I noticed that his eyes were different than before; the pupils were slanted, like a cat's. As I watched him, the pupils went back to their original shape and Ed's expression changed. He looked almost remorseful. I kept my composure, attempting to stand up but ultimately failing. Hawkeye rushed over to me and supported me as I rose up from the floor. Ed stood up too, his eyes sad. He seemed to be shocked again by what he had just done, but he wasn't as weak as before, that was certain. I could tell that Hawkeye was afraid of what Ed was now, which was a legend. She was shaking slightly behind me.

"We need to go to Knox." I stated, before the ground rushed up to meet me.

(Ed's POV)

I could only watch as Roy almost hit the ground. Luckily Hawkeye was able to keep him from falling too much, but he did end up slumping. It had been horrible and ecstatic to drink his blood, however gross that may sound. It was like some kind of immortality elixir for me.

I heard someone coming before Maes popped inside the room. He stared around, first noticing Roy and then the bite marks and finally me. I realized that I still had blood on my lips, and I wiped them on my coat sleeve, but Hughes had already put two and two together, not to mention he had already seen part of my fangs as I wiped my mouth. My side was also singed; he must've noticed that also, a sign that Mustang had tried to keep me from feeding off of him. His eyes were hidden as he stalked over to me and lifted me up by my shirt, causing me to reflexively bare my fangs at him. His eyes were wild, and he seemed to think that I had killed Roy.

"Hughes, I didn't-"

"What happened to you Ed, TELL ME!"

I was taken back. I had never heard Hughes shout before, so this made me uncertain of what to do. "Hughes I can explain. Just put me down."

"No."

"Hughes, Roy's not dead. For being in MI you really are unobservant."

The anger on his face seemed to lessen, but he still didn't seem to trust me. "Well then what did you do to him…" He said in a low voice. "And what has happened to you?"

"If you put me down I'll gladly tell you," I said, my tongue tripping over my fangs.

He released me hesitantly. When I got to the floor, I said, "Sorry but I actually can't tell you right now, Hughes. We need to get Roy to Dr. Knox."

He seemed to understand, but he still didn't trust me. I think that no one would for a while. "I'll go and tell the others that Mustang fainted or something. I'll cover for him."

I nodded, showing my thanks.

Hawkeye drove Mustang's car over to Dr. Knox's place. Once we got there, the Lieutenant and I unloaded the still unconscious Colonel and took him to the door. Luckily Knox was still awake, and he took Mustang in without a problem. I could tell by the look on his face that he was suspicious as to why Roy and I both had bite marks on our necks, but that he was the only one who wasn't well. I decided to tell him, and might as well make it official.

We were sitting in the living room, drinking tea. I was the one to start the conversation.

"So… Knox, I'm thinking that you want to know about this." My automail hand lightly touched the wound on my neck. I swallowed. "You probably won't believe me but, it was an experiment in a supposedly abandoned warehouse that was human, but had the mind of a feral animal." He looked up, sensing something more.

"…And what about Mustang; he seems to have a bite mark as well. How do you explain that one?"

So, he was more perceptive than I thought he was. "Well, as I said, I was bitten by this experiment and it didn't just bite me," I leaned forward, "it started drinking my blood."

The doctor just scowled more, not even fazed by the news. I had to give him credit for that. "After that, it began to inject some type of venom into me, causing my body to go through numerous changes, like this one." I opened my mouth and pointed to the fangs. Doctor Knox's eyebrows knit together.

"So what you're saying is that you've basically become a vampire and started to drink Mustang's blood."

"Well he offered it. I would have died if he hadn't made the gesture."

Knox frowned even harder, and I could feel the tension in the room rise. Hawkeye was looking between us two, like it was some kind of match. Finally Knox threw his hands up in the air and said, "Whatever! Just don't come asking me for blood one day." I smiled, showing my thanks.

**ZOMG IT'S AL ABOVE HERE!**

**Ok a couple of things here.**

**I BROUGHT MAES BACK! Cause it's just a better story with him in it.**

**Al has a human body because then this vampire Ed won't have to interfere with anything except for his normal life.**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's it.**

**NO IT'S NOT! **

**Ed's eighteen. Because that's the year when he looks the hottest. SO DEAL WITH IT!**

… **please review.**

**|**

|

|  
\/


End file.
